


see about a girl

by likebrightness



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her first thought is: for god’s sake, can’t he see that she’s busy? Her second thought is: no one knows she works here. Her third thought, as the woman herself appears behind the agent’s shoulders: Angie.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	see about a girl

Yelling starts up again somewhere nearby.

There were injuries on the ground—they know that, though they didn’t look themselves, maintaining cover and not wanting to see the leftovers of the chief of fairly equal importance. The shouting is a relative or friend, most likely, or one of the injured has gone downhill and it’s the paramedics. They don’t have time to pay it much attention; Peggy, Sousa and Thompson are working on a plan to find Dottie and Ivchenko. The amount the men are listening to Peggy would be a lot more satisfying had they not kept her handcuffed for the past few hours. She’s not even supposed to be an agent anymore, but perhaps Chief Dooley’s order died with him.

Peggy is in the middle of explaining why, no, going back to the Griffith will be useless, Dottie won’t have left a trace, when the yelling gets closer, then stops. Peggy tries to continue the discussion, but she’s interrupted.

“Excuse me, Agent Carter, ma’am?” a man who looks so young surely he can’t work for the SSR is standing near the door. “There’s someone who—well, uh, demands to see you.”

Her first thought is: for god’s sake, can’t he see that she’s busy? Her second thought is: no one knows she works here. Her third thought, as the woman herself appears behind the agent’s shoulders: _Angie_.

Angie looks furious, but her face softens when she catches sight of Peggy. She smiles.

“You know something, English? You’re a pretty tough gal to find.”

Thompson and Sousa look to her for some kind of explanation, but Peggy has nothing. Her knees bang against the table as she stands up.

“Angie, what—” she stumbles out of her chair.

“You’re the gal from the Griffith,” Sousa says.

“Perhaps we should talk in private,” Peggy says before that line of thinking can go any further. She suspects Angie will be in more than a spot of trouble for coming here, and doesn’t need that exacerbated by what she did for Peggy at the Griffith.

She leads Angie by the elbow, takes her to a viewing room, the one-way mirror out to an empty interrogation room. Angie spends exactly three seconds being surprised by the location before she turns to Peggy.

And smacks her in the chest.

“Don’t—” smack! “you—” smack! “ever—” smack! “do—” smack! “that—” smack! “again!” smack!

Peggy catches Angie’s hands, holds them tight, though the attack seems to be over.

“Angie,” Peggy says, still at a total loss. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for _you_!” she shouts, and closed door or no, Peggy’s sure everyone in the vicinity heard. “You know, for a smart lady, you sure got a thick skull.”

Peggy wants to ask what she means, but she also doesn’t want to get hit and yelled at again.

Angie takes pity on her and continues. “Look, I know you can take care of yourself, English, even if last I saw you, you were gettin’ arrested. But then I hear about some midair _explosion_ outside the _phone company_?”

Peggy squeezes Angie’s hands, still in her own.

“What else was I supposed to do?” Angie says.

Peggy laughs, because of course the only thing Angie could think of to do was yell at someone until they let her in to a secret government office. And of course she somehow actually managed it.

“Don’t laugh,” Angie says, as unhappy as Peggy has ever seen her. “There was an _explosion_. They said down on the street that it was a _person_ who exploded. What else was I supposed to do? Never see you again and hope you hadn’t just blown up in the sky? Goddammit, English.”

She pulls her hands out of Peggy’s to rub at her eyes like they’re betraying her. For the first time in a long time, Peggy feels fragile. Feels like one wrong move and she could shatter. She wants to hold Angie’s hands again.

“I know—” Angie starts. Stops to sniffle. “I know to you with your big secret life I’m probably just some girl from the automat, but you’re not just…you’re Peggy Carter.”

She says it like it’s enough, like there’s no reason why anyone would want anything more from her than just for her to be Peggy.

It feels like there’s a rock in Peggy’s throat. She’s tries to swallow and tries not to let her eyes well up and mostly fails at both.

“Angie, you’re not just some girl from the automat,” she says, looking away. “You could never be.”

“Don’t say that just ’cause—”

“I’m not,” Peggy cuts in. She meets Angie’s eyes again. “You mean so much to me, Angie, you do. And I’m sorry I lied and I’m sorry I made you worry and I’m sorry that I don’t have time to explain any of it, not right now. Or maybe not ever—I have to go back to work and I don’t want to lie to you again: I can’t promise I’ll come back.” 

Angie kisses her.

It’s just a kiss, nothing special. No tongue, no sudden passionate embrace, just a peck on her lips, but Peggy feels like every blood vessel in her body is vibrating. When Angie pulls back—which is almost immediate, it really was just the quickest of kisses—she’s still got tears in her eyes but she’s smiling the way Peggy’s used to seeing her smile: like she could power the city, just with that grin.

“Go save the world, Pegs,” she says. “And promises or not, I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.”

Peggy doesn’t move at all, just stands there with her mouth ajar. It makes Angie giggle and shove her shoulder gently, pushing her toward the door.

“Go,” she says again. “I’ll see you after.”

Peggy finally finds her voice. “At the Griffith?”

“I don’t think you’re welcome there, anymore, sugar. At the automat, okay?”

“Okay.” She still doesn’t move.

Angie laughs and kisses her again, just a little longer this time, just enough for Peggy to lean into it before Angie’s pulling away.

“ _Go_.”

Peggy goes.


End file.
